Naruto Oneshots
by Bekki-Chan
Summary: These are just a handful one one shots i did for some people down at quizilla, but they're not only naruto, there is one for Ron Weasely and one for Maes Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist
1. Tobi Oneshot For Rose Simith

_**Masked**_pranks

You groaned.

The worst thing in the morning, was your curtains. Your baby pink curtains. You had decided that a _long_ time ago. They didn't keep the light out at all, in fact you swore that they brought more light into the room, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing, no matter **what **those house selling TV shows told you.

You rolled around in bed, trying to pretend that you weren't wake. It because a habit of yours whenever it was summer (or when Sasori was talking in some cases) that you would pretend to be asleep, because the sun just rose TOO early. In the summer the sun rose at 4 am, that was just _not _on for you.

You sighed helplessly and threw the covers into some unknown corner of the room, you were never really particular about where things went and that usually resulted in your room look like a crash site.

Shrugging it off, you yawned and stretched in a cat like fashion before picking something out of the wardrobe to wear. You gazed at all the different dresses, tops and pants. You finally decided to pick a white sundress since it was warm outside, it was knee-length with golden thread sewn in the pattern of blooming flowers. It was by far you favorite dress, your mother had given it to you a couple of days before the Akatsuki had taken you, you missed your family of course, but you were just glad that they were safe.

After brushing your teeth and hair, you made your way into the kitchen for breakfast. It was pretty early, so you didn't expect many people to be up, well, except for Konan and Sasori, as they weren't really made of flesh and bone, so they didn't really need sleep. You poked your head round the corner to find the kitchen empty, apart from the gentle hum of the refrigerator. You made your self some toast and sat down, it wasn't long before you heard shouting in the distant hallways of the hideout. At least you could always rely on one person to be awake at this time.

"Sui-chan! Good morning! Tobi just tripped over one of Deidara-sempai's bombs and woken him up! Hide Tobi!" Tobi stumbled into the kitchen, panting heavily before hiding behind your chair.

It wasn't long before the shouts got nearer and clearer, you could readily bet that it was clearly Deidara that was shouting the obscenities at the early hours, probably waking up a fair number of the other members. Morning was always chaos in the Akatsuki base.

"Tobi! Where the fuck are you, un?!" Deidara roared as he dashed into the kitchen, he turned to you with a furious look on his face "Have you seen Tobi? I need to skin him alive, hmm!"

"He went outside, towards the forest" you lied innocently, taking a bite of your toast.

"Thanks, yeah"

You waited until he had left the base before bursting out laughing, Tobi also giggled, "Ne ~ I can't believe he fell for it!" you gasped.

"Hey, Sui-chan! Tobi is going to play a prank on Hidan-sempai, does Sui-chan want to help?" Tobi said hopefully.

"Actually Tobi I have to write a report of what happened on my last mission, maybe next time?" you dearly would have preferred to do the prank but Pein-sama was terrifying if you disobeyed him, with his piercing's and his flaming orange hair, he could easily pass off as a demon.

"Ah, okay then" Tobi let a little bit of disappointment trail in his voice, before leaving the kitchen.

You finished your toast and walked back to your bedroom, you had to drag your feet because now you felt terribly guilty for blowing Tobi off, even if was for work. You opened your door, it groaned before stopping with a squeak. Kakuzu was never one for repairing things, especially if it cost money. You sighed and walked over to your desk, getting to work.

-------------------------------

You grinned wearily. It took you a while but you had finally finished, you were almost ready to fall asleep on your desk, well, you would have if you couldn't hear Hidan screaming curses at the top of his voice outside your room, he was banging on the door violently.

You groaned as you got up from your desk and swung open the door, trying to look as sweet as possible despite your desire to slam the door in his face.

"Where the hell is he?!" Hidan shouted.

"Who?" you gritted your teeth, patience…slipping.

"Tobi for fucks sake!" Hidan growled, "He stole my fucking scythe!"

"I think I would know if he was here Hidan" you frowned, leaning against the doorway "are you even sure he came in here?"

Hidan paused for a moment to think "I guess he could have gone in his own fucking room…" he mumbled.

"Then check there before screaming in my face" you twitched before closing the door.

_Honestly! Of all the rooms it had to be mine!_

"Is Hidan-sempai gone yet?"

You twisted round in shock, and looked at the orange masked figure poking that was poking it's head from your wardrobe.

"Tobi?!" you almost screamed his name, but instead you lowed it down to a hoarse whisper.

"Tobi didn't know anywhere else to hide!" Tobi whined quietly, before beckoning you over to the wardrobe, he opened the door so you could climb in.

"Tobi! Hidan's going to go insane if he finds you in my room!" you whispered.

"Tobi will only stay here for a little while until Hidan-sempai's stopped shouting! Tobi is a good boy, Tobi won't get you in trouble, Sui-chan!" Tobi said desperately, there was little to no light in the wardrobe, but you could tell he would chop off his left arm to avoid Hidan.

"All right, do you want me to stay here too?" You asked, right now you were as willing as he was to go outside.

"If Sui-chan wouldn't mind…"

There was only silence for a while in the closet while you tried not to listen to Hidan cursing at Deidara which, inevitably, resulting in a lot of the members joining in and bellowing at each other. You glanced at Tobi whom seemed to be quite content with just sitting there. There was always something about Tobi, he was always so happy and carefree, it was surprising that he was even in the Akatsuki. In all his missions he had been reported to run away and even cry. So why was here, why did Pein-sama see it fit that he would be worthy of becoming a fully fledged member if he didn't complete his missions, Pein-sama just seemed to brush everyone's comment about him off, even-

"Why is Sui-chan looking at Tobi like that?" Concern was all you could fell from that sentence, you quickly looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Uhh, Tobi? What's under your mask?" You said curiously, it had always drove you insane how you never catch him without his mask on.

"Does Sui-chan want to see Tobi's face?" Tobi asked innocently, as if he didn't even wear a mask at all.

"Y-yeah"

"Okay then!" Tobi reached out towards his mask, and pulled it free from his face, your breath stuck in your throat when your saw his face, you examined every detail, every corner and eyelash.

"Like what you see?" You choked when you heard his voice, it wasn't his usually childish voice, but deeper, more adult like.

You blindly stared into his red eyes, they were nothing of what you expected, his face had a chiseled look and a certain sharpness to it. His eyes where captivating, and almost had a manipulative air around them, every time you wanted to say something, it simply slipped from you mind before you could tell him.

Without warning Tobi, if that was even his real name, leaning in towards you, and met your lips tenderly, you were too shocked to move, although you reacted when you felt sharp teeth bite down viciously on our bottom lip. You could feel the blush violently inhabiting you face as you yelped at the sudden absence of gentleness, giving him enough time to slip his tongue deviously inside your mouth, exploring every inch with expert detail. He licked the roof of your mouth lightly, making you giggle softly at the ticklish sensation. He placed his hand on your cheek lovingly before pulling away, you looked at him curiously.

"My real name is Madara Uchiwa, but you must keep this a secret" Madara smirked, placing his mask back on.

You nodded absentmindedly, and the wardrobe door was yanked open by a mentally insane looking Hidan.

"There you fucking are!"


	2. Maes Hughes Oneshot for Annabet Rosen

Author's_**tea**_

_Snow silently drifted to the ground, you stood in the middle of the busy Central street, you face shrouded with a black scarf. It wouldn't be good for your reputation if people saw your identity, ergo you had to remain unsolved, you were like a Chinese puzzle that way. You quietly made your way through the maze of alleyways, your soft steps hardly echoing against the tall walls-_

You gasped, jumping up from you "bed."

You may as well have been calling it your bed they way you had been sleeping on the past few days. You yawned groggily before gazing down wearily at the papers you had just recently been using as a pillow, you sighed, it would probably take you a while to put all the papers in the right order again. 

You shrugged it off before getting up out of your chair and walked to the kitchen, singing an old tune from the past gently. You quietly made yourself some coffee before sitting back down again, this time in the living room, you decided it was best to take a break. You looked around the homely room and smiled to yourself, everything was so…family like. If you didn't know any better you would think this house belonged to a small family. Your golden eyes fell softly to the small group of books that inhabited the coffee table in front of you, all of them were written by you. You leaned over and picked up the book on top of the pile, it was an interesting little fact book you had written a while ago, one of the first that you wrote before giving up your professional killing. "Beginner's Guide To Weapons: How To Pick Them To How To Take Care Of Them" you smiled absentmindedly as you flipped through the pages at random, reading a coupe of short paragraphs before looking at the pile once more. Your smile widened when you looked at the remaining books. They were all short "Romance" novels, as you liked to call them, there was five of them, and they were all around a four hundred pages in length, they were also considered to be _very_ adult.

You grinned contently as you sipped your tea in a delicate fashion, you much preferred this lifestyle to the one of an assassin's. Although it wasn't soon after that you heard that dreaded knock on the door, you cursed it's existence, including the person causing it. You sighed at put down the cup of tea tenderly before getting up and walking to the door briskly and opening it cautiously.

"What a surprise! Your alive!" Maes Hughes grinned, letting himself in.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me or was that disappointment in your voice?" you looked at him suspiciously, you learned never to trust him when he made sarcastic little jokes.

You slowly walked into the leaving room and analyzed him discreetly, "Do you want tea?"

"If you wouldn't mind.." Maes smiled politely, he was defiantly up to something.

You made your way to the kitchen, and watched him carefully as you made him some green tea, it irritated you how he just sat there so casually even when you KNEW that he and his horrible little mind were up to something.

You came back in the living room and gave him his tea before sitting down and picking up yours again, adding innocently "Any reason why you're here Maes?"

"Just to see if you were alive, I haven't seen you for a while" Maes said casually.

"I've got a few more books written, they're on the table if you want to read them" you gestured towards the coffee table. Maes immediately picked up on of your "romance" novels.

"Your writing porn?" he looked at you questioningly.

"How very dare you, it's not porn it's romance" You said deviously.

"_Fine_, romantic porn"

A few moments of silence passed before it was shattered by Maes, "You seem quiet, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, stop worrying, man" you frowned, hating it when people worried about you unnecessarily, it made you feel as if you couldn't fend for yourself.

"It's dreams about your past again isn't it?" Maes sighed.

"And if I said yes?"

"Well, I would tell you maybe to take some time of your, Uhh….research. And maybe join me for dinner" He said the last part slightly quieter than the rest.

"Dinner?" you raised a perfect noir eyebrow gracefully, "whom else would be going?"

"Nobody, just you and me" Maes smiled.

"If I didn't know any better Maes, I'd think you were flirting with me" you chuckled.

"It's a good thing you don't know any better then, because I am"

"Is that so?" you said, putting down your tea.

"Very so" Maes grinned, he seemed more than eager to play your little mind games.

"Well then, I hope you not this forward at dinner" You smiled slyly.

"Do my ears deceive me or is that a yes?" Maes smiled, stand up, and you copied him in a mirror fashion.

"Why yes, I do believe I am" you smile grew into a smirk as you took a step slowly towards him and he copied your actions also.

"Well I do believe we should settle it with a kiss" he grinned as both of you took another step.

"Yes I do believe so.." You were inches away from him now, and you weren't about to back down.

"So why don't you? Are you scared?" you both took another step, you were both practically nose to nose by now.

"You wish" you crashed your lips on to his as electric jolts fly through your body, you seemed to have shocked Maes momentarily, but he soon after started to kiss back. You could feel your heartbeat increase rapidly as he placed his hands over your thin waist, making you jump giddily. He pulled away and gave you a last peck on the lips before saying "I'll pick you up at 9 then?"

"Don't be late" You grinned, as he walked to the door.


	3. Gaara Oneshot for Seken Agensuto

Midnight_stroll_

It was cold. Very cold. And you didn't like it one bit. You wrapped your arms around yourself in a sort of self hug as you looked around Sunagakure, it was late night and there wasn't a lot of people around.

"Come on Seken-chan!" 

You looked up to see three girls, all of them dressed in showy outfits, you embarrassedly looked down at your t-shirt and jeans before quickly running after them. They had invited you out with them, they said they were going to a bar and you didn't really want to say no since you didn't really have anything else to do and you didn't want to disappoint them.

It wasn't long before you found yourself in a dimly lit club, music pounding against every wall and people laughing and dancing, the girls had already disappeared into the depths of (hell) the club. You slightly smiled to yourself, you hardly fit into this kind of place, especially since you just saw that man over there pass out over the bar, you were more of the person to, quietly read at home or have a sleepover with some close friends.

With that thought you decided to leave quietly, you were sure that by the time they were about to come home, they would have forgotten you by then. They weren't really your close friends, you knew them though, so they would be more like acquaintances. You made your way out the club and walked around the streets for a while, despite being freezing. The Suna was always cold at night, but that was because it was a desert. After a couple of minutes walked in the deserted streets, you decided to rest for a while. You looked around hopefully, trying to find a bench or a wall you could sit on, but to no prevail, you couldn't see anywhere to rest, unless…

Your eyes trailed up to the roof's, people might find it a bit creepy if they find you sitting on their roof and shout at you, maybe you should just try to find a bench. Your eyes suddenly caught sight of a boy about your age, sitting on the rooftops. You tried to get a little closer, you squinted, trying to get a good look at who it was. Your eyes widened when you realized it was Sabaku no Gaara, staring at the moon blankly. 

_Well if he could do it then I guess…_

You looked up trying to see a way to climb on the rooftops and smiled at a nearby house. You ran over and climbed on the bins outside the house and gently hopped onto the roof from there. You carefully hopped in-between small gaps between the houses until you got to the very same roof that Gaara was sat on, and sat on the slope, facing your back to Gaara.

You didn't understand why the people of Suna had always hated the Kazakage's son. You had grown up hearing rumors and curses about him, from the children you played with to even your parents. He seemed a little quite at most but other than that he seem normal.

You jumped from your thoughts and tensed when you felt something cold and rough wrap around your wrist, yet relaxed when you saw it was sand. You looked behind you at the emotionless red head before smiling warmly, you could have almost sworn you saw shock pass over his face for a fair moment.

"Aren't you scared?" Gaara asked, his voice was lightly dipped in curiosity.

"I'm scared of many things, wars, the people I like getting hurt, being helpless, but none of them is you" you sighed.

"I-it isn't often I meet someone that's not scared of me…" Gaara sat down where he was stood, letting the sand around your wrist linger for a moment before quickly retracting it.

"It's not often I see you around" You smiled, looking at his curiously, you hardly ever saw him around in the day, although by the way people would talk about him, you could understand why.

Gaara said nothing, but sat next you, you smiled lightly, he looked at you with slight interest "How can people smile so often?"

"Maybe it's because their so happy with their own lives that they have no need to frown" You smiled thoughtfully.

"Are you happy?" Gaara asked.

"Of course, I just made a new friend!" You said.

Gaara's eyes widened "Me?" you nodded as he turned away and looked at the moon blankly.

A few small moments of silence passed over before being broken by Gaara standing up, you immediately scrambled to your feet also.

"What's wrong?" You asked, genuine concern in your voice.

Gaara looked at you emotionlessly, before leaning in without warning, his lips gazing yours gently, your eyes widened and you gasped, backing away.

Gaara gave you a confused look, "I'm sorry, did I do it wrong?" 

"I-I just wasn't expecting it was all" you could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks slowly, you looked up at him sheepishly "Uhh, I don't suppose…you …want to try again?" 

He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours wordlessly, this time you reacted fully, and kissed back sweetly before he pulled away.

"Naruto said that if I wanted to be loved I had to love that certain person first" Gaara said, trying not to meet your eyes as a slight blush rested onto his cheeks, that was when you saw it, his smile.

You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards you, crashing your lips on his surprised ones. It took him a couple of moments to react before kissing back gratefully. Moments later you felt a his softly nibbling on your bottom lip hesitantly begging for entrance. You granted your permission gladly and opened you mouth, he gracefully glided his tongue over your mouth, taking in every detail. You wrapped your hands around his neck tightly and deepened the kiss and you felt his hands arms wrap around your waist tenderly. You pushed your tongue against his giddily, you blush hardened rapidly and spread down from you face and below you neck. Gaara finished the kiss suddenly and quickly giving you a peck on the lips before engulfing himself in sand and disappearing from sight, leaving you the lasting thought of his smile lightening up his face.


	4. Itachi One Shot For Jennifer Cruz

_FUN_**loving**

4:37 am

Pein-sama looked at your reports carefully, casually glancing in your direction now and again, he flipped through all the papers.

"Well, it looks like you did quite well on your last mission, Arieru-san" Pein-sama, smiled, giving you a curt nod.

"Ah, it was pretty easy!" You grinned.

"Well then, I think that's all I need you for today, your dismissed" he said, turning his attention to the hundreds of multi colored papers scattered all over his desk messily.

"Hai!" you said, formally bowing and opening the door, stepping into the hallway, you waited until the door had full shut, "Oh HELL yeah!" You grinned like a maniac, you hadn't got such a good report in ages, "I think this calls for a celebration"

You regally made your way to the kitchen, an obvious air of confidence surround your entire being, you happily made your way to the freezer, pulling out a rather large bottle of vodka, you grinned, unscrewing the top.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…" you started to sing as you knocked down the shots, a blush rising to your cheeks at a rapid rate, you kept drinking until everything looked like it was in slow motion, you shook your head and giggled, you loved the slow motion effect.

That was your motto, "Keep doing something and never give up, until everything starts to slow down, then you can quit" as quoted from your father. Speaking of the old bugger, you hadn't seen him in ages, what happened to him again? Oh, right, dead.

You carefully put the vodka back in the freezer, well, as carefully as you could. You didn't bother putting the glasses away, you figured they'd notice who'd drunk it when they found the kiwi lip gloss on the glass, and you sure as hell aren't cleaning it up, you'd probably drop the glasses and that would make everyone look at you like you were an idiot.

You tiptoed down the hall, to your bedroom, you were humming a tune to a song that you couldn't remember the song to, but that didn't bother you. You casually walked over to the little statue on your window sill, a giant cute kitten, You lifted it up to reveal your secret stash of cigarettes, you _had_ to keep it secret because that cheapskate Kakuzu kept take yours instead of buying his own, you pulled out a lighter and had to try it a few times before it actually lit. Damn cigarettes, they had been damp ever since you opened your window a couple of days ago, oh well, it just gave them an extra kick was all.

"I see your back."

You twisted round at looked at a certain dark haired ex-ANBU, "You sound almost disappointed, did you wish that I'd died?" you said teasingly.

Itachi didn't say anything, but leaned against the door frame casually, he sighed "Your drunk again aren't you?"

"Not drunk, tipsy" You grinned, "Don't you think that's a funny word, Tipsy, tipsy, tipsy…" You started to walk towards him, "So what are you here for, is there no porn on?"

You took a long drag of the death stick, and blew the smoke into his face, giggling at the disgust on his face, "Or did you just want to stare at my unrequited beauty?" you twirled a strand of hair with your finger innocently.

Itachi remained silent. He walked away from your room, but nobody got rid of you _that_ easily. You followed him into the lounge, he sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV, flipping on some scrambled porn at low volume while you continued to smoke, not bothering to sit down.

You finished with the cigarette and flung the glowing stub into a nearby ashtray, it was Kakuzu's ashtray but you didn't give a damn at this point. Walking over to the back of the sofa, you bent down and wrapped your arms around Itachi's neck and kissed his earlobe softly. Itachi flinched, it wasn't a small flinch either, but a flinch that gave you the impression that he'd just been bitten, you smirked.

"My, aren't we jumpy?"

"Stop it" his voice was the same as always, monotone and emotionless, but what was that? He sounded a little…desperate. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Come now" You whispered huskily, kissing his neck lightly "I won't bite…much" you suddenly bit down on his neck. Hard.

"Don't!" Itachi hissed, you almost had him, you could tell he was nearly begging, just a little more…

"Or what?" you chuckled, tracing lines with your fingers across his chest tenderly, "You can't do anything to me…I'm…untoucha-!" you didn't get to finish that sentence.

Itachi twisted round with impossible speed, and caught your lips with his, refusing to let go, the kiss was possessive, and hungry.

He bit down on your lip, asking for entrance, no, he wasn't asking, he was **demanding**. You opened your mouth as he fervently explored your mouth, you _liked _this Itachi. Although the great kiss didn't last long, he pulled away, you whimpered.

Lust shadowed his eyes, he growled, "You mine and no-one else's"

"Mm"


	5. Ron Oneshot for Meghan Edgerton

_Office_**supplies**

This story begins, as most stories begin, with one person that wants something, think back to all the books you've read, and all the stories you've heard. Was all of those stories not about a single man (or woman) that desired something greatly?

The One Who Lived, he _desired _that the dark lord would be defeated.

Romeo and Juliet, they _desired_ to be together.

Beauty and the Beast, he _desired_ to be loved.

This story was about you, and what did you desire?

A pen.

You briskly walked down the busy hallways of the Ministry Of Magic, the noise surrounding you was almost deafening, hundreds of people were talking, memo's whizzing through the air. It was actually quite dangerous, the memos, they could easily take an eyes out without hesitation, it was funny in the early morning though, when you saw people ducking and their coffee going in all directions. Sometimes you wondered if muggle technology might have been a little safer.

You saw an elevator, starting to close, you quickly dashed inside and pressed the button for the 2nd floor, you looked at the other people in the elevator.

"Afternoon Shacklebolt, _Draco_"

Kingsly nodded curtly, while Draco remained silent. Ever since the war ended, Draco had taken a job at the Ministry, you sighed, hoping that you would have been rid of him after Hogwarts. The door opened and you and Draco stepped out onto the second floor, he jogged along side you, trying to keep up with your quick pace.

"Where are you in such a rush to be?" Malfoy gave you that oh-so-familiar smirk.

"None of your concern" You sighed, "Don't you need to be some place?"

"Weasel-face's office, and you still haven't answered my question"

"I'm going to _Weasley's_ office" you frowned, you were never a fan of Malfoy's "cute" little nicknames.

"Oh? Not interrupting am I?" Draco grinned.

"Oh shut up" damn him, you secretly wished he was right.

You quickened your pace and opened a dark oak door, the plaque on the door clearly stating your long time friends name, you reached for the dorr knob but paused. You picked up a small piece of card board that had been tied to the door handle with twine, on it was a collection of messily written words.

"Do not disturb?" The platinum blond read out the words aloud, looking over your shoulder curiously "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Idiot" You sighed, meaning both Ron and Malfoy, you were about to reach for the door knob but decided against it.

"Malfoy, open the door" You demanded, then added sweetly "please?"

"Whatever…" Malfoy reached for the door knob and opened the door, but quickly retracted his hand with a painful yelp, you glanced at the door handle, which was now glowing a dangerous crimson.

"You might want to watch out for that" You laughed, Ron had always had a use for his brothers tricks, no matter how small or insignificant.

"Honestly" you walked in the dimly lit room and straight over to the desk, the room was small, yet Ron's snore seemed to echo the room, you picked up one of the magazines from his desk, The Quibbler, and rolled it up. Behind you, you could here Draco grunting in disgust at the state of the room, papers where pretty much scattered all over, an assortment of colored papers, all different sizes. On the desk there was a half eaten box of Bertie Blotts Every Flavor Beans, you took one out and popped it into your mouth before giving Ron's sleeping carcass a whack with the magazine.

"Huh, coconut"

Ron snorted, looked up at your figure glowering over him, he rubbed his bleary eyes.

"Nice nap Weasel?" Draco said tartly.

"Your one to talk, ferret boy, what do you want?" Ron said groggily, yawning.

"Robards wants that report about those rogue dementors you found" Malfoy said stiffly.

"I already sent it to him three days ago!" Ron groaned, "don't tell me it got lost! That was the only copy!"

"I'll tell him that then" Malfoy said abruptly, and closed the door behind him as he went.

"And what does your Highness want? Or did you just come here to laugh at me?" Ron sighed glumly, attempting to look at where to start cleaning up him papers.

"A pen, I want my pens" You smiled, holding out your hand.

"You can all the way down here for a pen?" Ron asked, blankly.

"Not just any pen, your owl keeps taking all my pens!" you frowned, remembering clearly the times that tiny little feather ball had zipped into your office and stolen multiple pens, including all your clicky-tops.

_It was cute though_

"There's not a single pen in my office!" You said melodramatically, placing your hand on your forehead like a damsel in distress.

Ron laughed "Oh the horror." He stood up from his chair and grabbed an assortment of pens from the window sill, not to mention that mechanical pencil you lost a week ago, it wall all there in his hand, including all your clicky-tops!

You reached for the bundle of pens but Ron quickly made sure you couldn't take then from him, "Hold your tight little arse there Meggy Meggy Megson!" he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't call me that!" you whined, jumping up to try and take your pens.

Curses! He was taller than you…

"What do you want?!" you growled in defeat, blowing a dark brown lock from your face.

"First you have to agree that you'll do it, no matter what it is!" Ron chuckled.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do anything!" you sighed impatiently.

"You have to give me a kiss!" Ron grinned triumphantly.

"W-what?!" you felt hot blood rush to your cheeks.

"One kiss is all I ask" Ron smiled.

You awkwardly stood on your tiptoes, blushing wildly, placing your hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Your heart was going wild, it felt like it was going to burst out of your chest at any second. Your mind was already making wild accusations; did he like you? Was that his reason for asking for this?

Ron was kissing back gladly, you were kissing for a couple of blissful moments before you felt something wet glide across you lips, you gasped, not used to the sudden moist feeling. Ron took that gasp as a opportunity to enter, his tongue quickly dashed inside and started to explore, you had forgotten why you even can to his office, why you woke him up, why you were kissing now, you forgot everythin-

There was a rude bang on the door, you yelped and the both of you separated immediately, both red in the face. Ron awkwardly gave you your pens back and you foul mouthed the person at the door silently, you almost dropped the pens.

"Open this door, Weasley! Open up and give my that report! I want answers boy!"

The rough voice was clearly Gerwain Robards, head of the Auror department. You quickly walked to the door and opened it, trying to keep your head down, hoping your boss wouldn't notice your blush.

"Finally I- Reynolds? What are you doing here?" Gerwain said gruffly.

"She was running an errand for me sir, I hope to see you soon Meghan" Ron smiled.

Your blush increased, you tried to rush out the office as soon as possible, although you ended up bumping into Gerwain and dropping all your pens.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" You quickly picked up your pens and rushed down the hall, back to your office, although this time, you decided to take the stairs.


	6. Sasori Oneshot For Suicune

_**COLD**_showers

You sighed, making your was through the dark corridor, it was still early morning, 3 o' clock at the least, but it was more than necessary. Getting a hot shower in the morning was the first mission of the day, and sometimes the hardest. You tiptoed along the winding corridors until you made it to the last one, you held your breathe, you had only been first in the shower once, and it was bliss, all the hot water you needed, or wanted for that matter. Slowly you crept up the stairs, your arm full of shampoo's, conditioners and various soaps and potions, not to mention your favorite bunny rabbit patterned towel.

You looked quickly around the corner, and groaned in defeat, you looked up and face the best part of the Akatsuki already there.

_Fantastic…_

"Looks like your going to be last again, Mizuki-chan, un" You looked up and scowled at the clay artist, his hair was a mess, although his cocky grin was still plastered onto his face.

You looked around the group, clearly they were not morning people, they were all a mess, well, not compared to Konan, compared to her, they looked like saints, you cringed "God, woman what happened to your face?! You look like the wicked which of the west after they poured water on her!"

"Go play with yourself!" she growled, clearly not seeing the humor, the crap on her face appeared to be makeup, she must have slept like that and forgot to take it off, poor bitch, not that you felt sorry for her after her nasty attitude, You sat on the floor, next to Sasori, the second to last.

"Why do you even need a shower? You're a puppet" You said glumly.

"My hair gets dirty"

"Fair enough, who's in the shower now?" You asked, at a failing attempt to strike a conversation.

"That would be 'whom'" Sasori grimaced, clearly trying not to picture the idea.

"Whom?" You ask quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Tigs and Lucifer claim their 'saving water' I quote"

"Ewww, gross" you stuck your tongue out it disgust "I didn't know they were like that"

"Something to do with her religion she said" Sasori sighed.

As time passes, the line shortens as well as the possibility of getting a hot shower, soon it came that Sasori had gone in to get his shower and he had left you alone in the hall way with your thoughts.

_Sasori…_

You had had quite a large crush on him ever since you got to know him, you had only been in the Akatsuki a few months and although you were a fully fledged member, some of then still treated you like a rookie. Sasori was always so emotionless, the only emotion of his face that you ever saw was anger when he was impatient. Even you couldn't tell what was on his mind, and you usually had a knack for that kind of thing, all of his actions, words, looks, they all left you hopelessly lost, as if he had trapped you in him captivating lazy eyed stare.

"Mizuki-chan?"

You jumped at the sound of Sasori's voice, you stared at him suspiciously, wondering if he could read minds.

"It's your turn" Sasori gave you a faint smile, just enough to make your heart jump a beat, you looked up at him, then blushed wildly, he was only in a towel. Quick as could be, you looked away to avoid staring, and hoping that you didn't just show a S-ranked murderer that you were blushing helplessly in front of him, you tried to make it look like you were scratching your nose, but it was too late, he had seen your face, your game was up, your battleship had been sunk, your army obliterated, you life in shambles, your Coup D' 'Etat discovered and ruined, your masterpiece destroyed, your-

Sasori bent down in front of you to face you and grabbed your chin making you right into the middle of that lazy eyed smirk, you felt the hotness on your cheeks become hotter the longer you looked at his face, which inevitably felt like endless years of living in an arid desert.

"What's wrong? Do I embarrass you?" it was all hopelessly lost now, you at the point of no return, you knew damn well what was going to happen, and you felt like you were approximately 500 years unprepared, he pulled you close and whispered something in you ear, although you couldn't quite catch it as your attention seem to have been entranced by the droplets of water that still clung to his wooden body, as they slowly crept lower and lower down his pale stomach, your heart was jumping against your chest, as if screaming for the torture to stop. The heat, how close he was, it was all to much.

"Hmmm?" You could hear his voice, but it was distant, although what happened next just slammed you right back into reality.

You could feel his soft lips gracefully gliding across your jaw, your stomach just felt like it had just hemorrhaged butterflies, you jumped giddily, your breathing got caught in your throat, it was happening way to fast, you couldn't take it all in, Sasori chuckled.

"I thought you did, come now, I'm not going to hurt you" You stared at him with wild eyes, your eyes met for a lightning fast moment before his lips were on yours, you pause for a moment not realizing what he'd just done.

Your soon thrown back into reality when a soft tongue glides over your lips, electric shocks, or something which felt like them, dance spontaneously on your lips, you opened your mouth without thinking. His kiss was demanding and possessive, yet comforting at the same time, although after a while he pulled away, you almost whimpered at the sudden release of your lips. He moved down to your neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, until those soft lips were replaced by hard teeth. You hissed at the sudden bite, but that only seemed to encourage him more, he bit and sucked your neck, fumbling around for your soft spots. Sasori soon found one at the base of your neck, you moaned softly and unintentionally, the air was thick and intoxicating, up to the point where you almost couldn't breathe. He roughly left a hickey on your collar bone and pulled away, you looked at him questionably, he gave you a smirk as he left and briskly walked in the direction of his room, you sat there for a couple of moments, contemplating what had just happened.

Without a second thought you ran into the bathroom and twisted the tap for the coldest water, after that, you were going to need a _very_ cold shower to "calm" you down.

**Hope you liked it! These kind of things keep me in a good mood, especially when I'm hot, tired and cranky ^_^;;**


	7. Deidara Oneshot For Cansu Sengoz

_ToTell_**Secrets**_**…**_

You looked around the village in disgust, she just _had _to send you here didn't he? Not so fond memories flooded your mind as you lowered your straw hat, praying that you wouldn't bump into an old acquaintance, god knows that you'd kill then on the spot if you did.

The Village of the Mist hadn't changed much, it was still the horrid filth it was when you left, pointless, you twisted round, clearly irritated.

"Deidara! Hurry up!" You snapped.

"All right! I'm coming, un!"

You kept your head down, trying to advert your eyes away from the extravagant looking palace in the distance, although your eyes kept wandering towards it, this annoyed you even more. Even from here you could see the maids and servants running around like headless chickens, while your "family" sat around and laughed in their grotesque lives, it sickened you.

"Ne! Miyako-chan, yeah!"

You turned round to look at a grinning Deidara, at least someone in this place wasn't entirely worthless, "I talked to that guy and he said that the Baroness lives somewhere near here, in a small mansion west from here, hmm"

Anger flared in your eyes, you weren't even listening to Deidara, you were looking at a piece of paper, glued to the wall, it was a missing poster. It was a missing poster for you, giving a pricey reward if found and returned to the Okada House.

"Miya-"

"Get us out of here" you growled, so low that you weren't even sure he heard it over the noisy rambling of the people around you.

"But-" Deidara looked at you with confused eyes.

"Now!" you bellowed.

"Fine! Fine! Un, We're going!" Deidara dragged you behind an old looking fish shop, and summoned a giant clay, you quickly climbed on it and gladly watched Kirigakure shrink smaller and smaller until you couldn't see it anymore, the bird changed direction, to the west, where you proceeded to the mansion to complete the mission leader gave you.

----------------

You sighed absent mindedly as you gracefully covered your nails with the purple nail varnish, and looked at it admiringly. Despite being back in the Akatsuki, your mind still clung onto the missing poster, you couldn't stop thinking about it…

_How dare they? How DARE THEY?!_

You angrily threw the purple bottle of nail polish bottle across the room, and watched maliciously as it smashes against the wall, leaving a splatter of purple paint, you hear running in the hall soon after and your door swings open.

"What the hell, un?! What happened, hmm?!"

You give Deidara an ungrateful look and get up of your bed, walking past him, he turns round angrily.

"What is wrong with you, yeah?! You've been like this ever since you got back!" Deidara looked you right in the eye, you tried walked the other way but he grabbed your sleeve.

"Stop! Please don't keep secrets from me, un, I hate it when you do that." Deidara gave you an apologetic look, you could tell he was being sincere.

"What do you care?" you looked away from his gaze, knowing that he wouldn't ever understand.

Deidara pulled you towards him, you mind went blank, you couldn't move, and by the time you had got a hold of your self, it was too late, Deidara had already claimed your lips as his, he pulled away.

"I care about you a lot, yeah"


End file.
